1. Field of the Invention
High speed vehicle fuselages.
2. State of the Prior Art
Existing high-speed vehicle fuselages have a front and/or rear layout in some cases which is conical or similar to deflect the air radially while, in other cases, they pressure the vehicle into the ground without any way taking advantage of slipstream energy